The Rape of the Reach, or the Myth of Red-Eagle, Chapter II: The Kings of the Reach
The Kings of the Reach is the second chapter from the epic Rape of the Reach. It centres around a meeting of the kings and queens to discuss the plans of Héstram (empress Hestra), which fails horribly. It also introduces the ten kings and queens, some of the protagonists in the story. The text was written by Hollymarkie, and was published on June 8, 2014. Text The Reach gathered to discuss the brewing in the South, which was Nibhenn and Coloviagh and Seshach. They talked and discussed and argued for nine days and eight nights. Then, on the final day, after no consensus had been reached, all would return home, to raise their own armies, and gather their own men. These were the men that returned home to their kingdoms: There was king Renach of Karth, who was said to be as strong as all the men of the Reach put together. He wore one sword and one shield, and some said he could swing his sword so fast that time would appear going backwards and forwards and sideways, which cracked lightning. There was king Mashuig of Dráchstáir, who was an archer beyond reckoning, He was said to be able to hit a target six hundred miles away, and was even able to sever a Khajiit's tail from his throne, which is why it is called Elsweyr, for he was not there. He was the justest of all kings, and was protector of all traders and merchants in the Reach. There was king Cíer of the Leap, who had the strongest thrust-arm in the Ten Kingdoms. His spear was said to pierce eight men and still would reach half-way through the ninth. He was the highest judge of the Reach, and his call would be the line between this world and the Next. There was king Fernhete of Sian Háirgramen - clearing of the Hargraven -, for he had dealings with them. He was the most destructive of the all mages in the Reach. His spells were lightning and fire, and his eyes, glimmering with eight pupils, shot frost that would kill any foe in sight. He was said to teach and judge any youngster in the Reach old enough to pick up arms, and if he saw them fit he would raise them to warriors and heroes and champions. There was king Huithar of Karthwasten, who was the middlest of kings. He was not above any of the other kings in combat, yet he was above all normal men. He was gifted in the two-sword feat, and could rout armies with his skill, which was said to carve through air itself, and kill any unfair ruler. He was the noblest, and his rule was an example to the others. There was queen Fedelm of Réchthabd - Air Sanctuary - , who was widowed and now unmarried. Her Javelin was sure to hit, and would destroy entire battalions with her weeping for her past husband, which would cause thunder. She was said to command birds and bears whenever het armies marched to battles, which brew storms overhead. There was queen Máithramail the mother-like of Némach, who was the truest of all. Her skill with the claymore was the fear of any army, and any man twice her size. She was motherliest of all, and she would raise and foster any child that would become an orphan in the Reach. There was queen Balgadb of Badb, who was the craftiest of all. Her dagger-feat would pierce through any man's armour, and any man that she drew blood, and did not die immediately, would fall from the poison within nine days. She was said to reach any goal she set herself to with her beauty was that of a young virgin, and she would have any foe succumb to her with the friendship of her thighs. There was king Léech of Sian Spír Flach - Clearing of the Broken Tower -, who some said was not a true king. He was said to be half dead and half alive. He was not gifted in any weapon-feat, but he could withstand nine times nine wounds per soldier he met, which was a holy number given to him. He ruled over lands which were not joined together, and some said he lorded over all the Reach in truth. And there was king Faolan - Red-Eagle - Who ruled the remainder. His name was given to him, and it fitted him well to how is only to be seen. He could smite any army or empire that faced him eightfold with his sword, which was named after him, and crafted from the bones of a holy wolf he slew when he was not yet five years old, and made in such a way to appear as iron. His rule was unknown to the men of the Reach, and as such cannot be written down in these pages. These were the men of the Reach that returned home to raise their own armies, and gather their own men. Category:The Rape of the Reach Category:Hollymarkie